Random
by Chiharu Mihara
Summary: “This is Bob, Bob likes you, Bob likes sharp things, I suggest you run from Bob.” Eriol thinks that Tomoyo is weird, and thinks that she is a complete psycho…and yet doesn’t wonder why no one else seems to notice what he sees the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Random **

**Summary: **"This is Bob, Bob likes you, Bob likes sharp things, I suggest you run from Bob." Eriol thinks that Tomoyo is weird, and thinks that she is a complete psycho…and yet doesn't wonder why no one else seems to notice what he sees the same thing.

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own CCs Clamp does, if I did own it, it would be this weird so HAH, I also don't own any of the quotes that will be used in this story…I don't know who does just found some of them in thingies yeah…on with the story._

Ch. 1 I AM NOT CRAZY, MY…….

She stood there staring at the big white building, she stared at everyone talking among each other before it was time to go to class, the wind blew on her waist length raven hair, her amethyst eyes scanned across the nice green lawn, she tried to look for her old friends and wondered if they would remember her, after all it was 5 years ago since she moved to France, because of her mom's job.

She sighed as the bell rang, she fixed her blue jeans and her short white jacket which reached a little bit above her belly, it revealed the black tank top she was wearing.

"Well might as well get over this and go to class," She said to herself as she began to walk towards the big building. She stared at the white piece of paper that said her schedule and her locker number, "Lets see locker number 215, hmm." She walked along the hallways reading the locker number, looking from side to side, "Got cha," she said as she walked up to locker number 215, she saw that there was a girl with shoulder length honey hair talking to another girl with light brown hair which was put back on a high ponytail.

"Excuse me, but you are umm…that's my locker," Tomoyo said pointing at the locker which the girl with light brown hair was standing on.

"Oh sorry I didn't...Tomoyo?" the girl gasped as her light brown eyes stared at the raven hair, who stared at her like with the do I know you face.

"Yeah, how do you know my name," Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Silly, how can you forget your friends like that gosh, it's been five years and you forget us, it us you know Chiharu and Sakura," Chiharu replied as she stared at Tomoyo and pretended to be mad.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just a little off," Tomoyo said laughing as she went to go hug her friend.

"Yeah right you forgot about your best friend, how rude," Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her friend back.

"I am sorry, but I am so glad I found you guys I swear I didn't think I was going to see you guys again, but I guess I was wrong, and boy am I glad," Tomoyo exclaimed as she looked at her long time friends.

"Yeah right," Chiharu said laughing.

"So how is everyone?" Tomoyo asked, she opened her gray locker and put some notebooks and then closed it a stared at her two friends.

"Good I guess, but we've missed you," Sakura said as she gave her friend a bigger hug.

"Yeah, man you should've seen her she was like, man I wish Tomoyo was here I miss her so much," Chiharu added to Sakura's comment as they walked.

"I was so not like that," Sakura argued.

"Yeah sure what ever you say," Chiharu said laughed along with Tomoyo.

"So Tomoyo what's your first period?" Sakura asked as she stared at her friend.

"Umm…History," Tomoyo answered as she looked at the piece of paper she was holding.

"Hey that's great you have it with, Eriol, Naoko, Me and Syaoran," Chiharu exclaimed happily.

"Aww, man am I the only one not in that class," Sakura complained.

"Sakura, you are only complaining because Syaoran is in that class, and you don't have any classes with him," Chiharu teased her.

"Shut up CHIHARU!" Sakura yelled as she smacked her friend in the back of the head.

"Umm…is there something I should know?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"It's just Sakura and Syaoran are doing that on and off thing, and this week they are on," Chiharu replied laughing.

"Oh man, you two are still with that?" Tomoyo asked as she rolled her eyes, remembering the past years, when her two friends were dating, all of the sudden they broke up, but they didn't seem to want to be separated so they would hook up and then break up and they hook up again and so on.

"Hey…he is……HOT man, you would too if yeah," Sakura said as she sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's going to be okay," Tomoyo assured her with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh noo, she has that I am going to play matchmaker smile on her face, quick everyone RUNNNN," Sakura gasped as she stared at her friend.

"Well this is our stop, see you later Sakura," Chiharu said laughing, as she pulled Tomoyo into the classroom.

"So class we have a new student, Tomoyo Diadouji," the teacher who had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes said as he read Tomoyo's schedule, "Umm sit behind Syaoran."

"Hey guys," Tomoyo said smiling like she always did, as she sat behind Syaoran, everyone she knew was sitting there, so they were occupying two rows, it was Syaoran next to Eriol, Tomoyo next to Chiharu, and Naoko sat in behind Chiharu.

"Hey Tomoyo I am really glad you came back," Eriol who had sapphire eyes, and dark midnight blue hair, with pale skin said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, man you were the one everyone can go to with their problems man, and boy do I have lots…I mean I missed you very much," Syaoran said as he smiled and stared at Tomoyo.

"Aww, thanks guys I missed you too," Tomoyo said as she hugged Syaoran by the neck.

"Can't breathe," Syaoran choked as he gasped for air.

"Sorry," Tomoyo said laughing.

"Settle down children," Mr. Tereda said, as he went up to the board and started writing some notes. Everyone was taking notes when something hit Eriol on the back of his head, he stopped writing and stared around him, everyone was doing their work just fine and didn't seem to notice anything, he looked on the flood and saw a piece of paper folded into a square he picked it up and it read, "I am not Crazy, My reality is just different than yours." He stared around confused but he guessed no one saw anything so he put the note in his folder.

When class ended Eriol and Syaoran were walking towards their lockers while talking and laughing.

"Eriol has a crush on Tomoyo, yes he does," Syaoran teased him as he laughed.

"I do not," Eriol defended himself.

"Oh Tomoyo I am really glad you came back," Syaoran mocked him, as he opened his locker.

"That's not funny man," Eriol said as a bunch of papers fell out of his locker.

"Man don't you ever clean that thing?" Syaoran asked as his amber eyes followed the papers to the floor.

"I did…3 months ago," he said as his sapphire eyes stared at the purple paper that caught his attention. He picked it up and stared at it.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I don't know," Eriol replied as he stared at the piece of paper that was neatly folded, he carefully unfolded it and read it out loud, "Sometimes the one you might end up loving is right in front of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**RANDOM**

**I DON'T OWN CCS CLAMP DOES…OR ANY OF THE QUOTES THAT ARE USED IN THIS FIC I THINK I AM GOING TO GET TIRED OF SAYING IT SO I AM NOT GOING TO PUT IT IN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS**

**Ch. 1 Boys Eat Boogers…..**

"So who do you think wrote that note?" Syaoran asked curiously as he stared at Eriol.

"Gee, Syaoran if I knew, I think I would tell you don't you think," Eriol answered sarcastically.

"I was just asking," Syaoran said pausing for five seconds, "so who do you think wrote that note?"

"Syaoran I can't tell the future," Eriol said as he slammed the locker door.

"Man why do you get all the good notes, that's just not fair man," Syaoran complained.

"Syaoran you have Sakura," Eriol reminded him.

"Yeah but you… hey she HOT…if she wasn't with me…LEAVE ME ALONE," Syaoran said confusing himself.

"I didn't say anything," Eriol said as he laughed at his friend.

"Hey guys," Sakura said as she came from behind Syaoran, along with Tomoyo who followed next to her.

"Hey girls," they both exclaimed at the same time as they turned around.

"So Tomoyo how were your five years in F-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek gotta go," Tomoyo said blushing as she walked away really fast.

"Okay…" Eriol said as he stared at Tomoyo turn the corner, and scratched his head.

"Does anyone think that was weird or is it just me?" Eriol asked, but there was no answer

"Guys…guys…guys?" he turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran making out, "Get a freaking room, gosh."

(-------------)

During lunch time, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Sakura were sitting together, everyone was asking Tomoyo to speak French or to tell them something in French.

"Come on say something in French," Chiharu begged.

"Yeah say how are you," Sakura said, as she shook Tomoyo from side to side.

"Okay, okay umm…Salope," Tomoyo said smiling and then beginning to laugh hysterically.

"I though Çava? Meant how are you," Naoko said confused.

"Uh excuse me Naoko but I don't think u lived in France, Tomoyo did, so it's how she says it," Rika said looking at her friend.

"Hey girls," Eriol said coming over to the table.

"Salope, Eriol," Sakura said as Eriol sat down, Eriol just glared at her, with his eye huge open, "What?"

"Sakura do you know what you just said?" Syaoran who was right behind Eriol said.

"Of course I do, it means how are you," Sakura said proudly.

"Sakura you just called Eriol a whore," Syaoran said as he along with the other looked at Tomoyo who spit the milk out of her mouth and some came out of her nose, she laughed hysterically.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled as she glared at Tomoyo with an evil look.

"What…I was just having a little fun," Tomoyo said holding her stomach,

"So Tomoyo h-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek," Tomoyo said blushing once again as Tomoyo began talking to her, she got up and started walking towards the door.

"Okay now I really don't get her," Eriol said.

"You don't get her? Come on man she likes you," Syaoran said trying to annoy Eriol once more.

"Syaoran, she doesn't like him," Sakura said looking at him.

"How do you know?" Syaoran argued back.

"Because I know Tomoyo longer than you have, and trust me she doesn't like him," Sakura replied looking at Syaoran, as the two were arguing and the others were just shaking their heads and talking among themselves, something hit Eriol on the head, he looked on the floor and saw a folded note, he stared at it for a couple of minutes then picked it up and read it to himself.

"_Boys eat boogers when nobody's watching," _ Eriol read it again and scratched his head, he looked at straight ahead of him towards the cafeteria doors and saw Tomoyo and another girl talking, Tomoyo turned towards him and their eyes met she smiled at him and then continued talking again.

"Hmm…I wonder if," Eriol said out lout to himself.

"You wonder what?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh nothing," Eriol answered smiling.

(-----------------)

Tomoyo sat on the benches outside on the soccer field, she was writing something on a piece of paper, when Eriol appeared out of nowhere and sat right next to her.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her quickly cover the note.

"Hey Eriol, aren't you suppose to be practicing?" Tomoyo asked really fast.

"I am, but the coach gave us a break," Eriol answered as he stared at her shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"Oh," Tomoyo said with a bit O on her lips, they stayed quiet for a moment.

"Tomoyo there is something I want to ask you," Eriol said looking down at his feet.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek, " she said once again blushing, "I got to go finish my homework, bye.'

"Damn, why does she always do that, she has gone from weird to psycho," Eriol said out loud.

"Who are you talking to dude?" Yamazaki asked as he looked around.

"No one just talking to myself," Eriol answered as he got up and scratched his head.

"Man you really shouldn't do that, people will think that you are crazy," Yamazaki assured him, "Anyways coach said we can go home."

"Oh ok," Eriol said as they started walking towards the locker room, when they got to the locker room, Eriol was opening his locker when a baby blue folded paper fell out of his locker.

"Oh man another one?" Syaoran asked amazed.

"I am not reading that," Eriol said as he grabbed the note and was about to rip it, but Syaoran was too quick he grabbed the note from Eriol's hand and read it out loud, "I AM CRAZY IN LOVE WITH YOU." Everyone in the locker room was silent and staring at them with weird looks on their faces.

"It's not what you think, him and I have nothing to do with each other we are just good friends," both Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time, waving their arms up and down in the air, until everyone went back to minding their own business again.

"I think its Tomoyo," Eriol burst out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Think about it, all these things have been happening since she got here the notes and stuff," he said as he handed him the note he had received today.

"Boys eat boogers when nobody is watching," Syaoran read and then frowned, "Hey that's not true, I stopped doing that last year…I mean it's a lie."

"I got that note today during lunch after she got up and left, when I picked it up I looked at her and she smiled, today during practice she left before Yamazaki came and got me , and she keeps doing that freaky Eeeeeeeeeeek thing every time I am about to ask her about it," Eriol explained to his confused friend.

"That still doesn't mean anything," Syaoran said still confused.

"Yeah, but I need someone to blame and I am blaming Tomoyo," Eriol exclaimed as he closed his locker and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: k here is the next chappie**

**RANDOM**

**Ch. 3 …I suggest you run from Bob**

"Tomoyo can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as she stopped reading her textbook, she was over Tomoyo's house doing some homework since she didn't understand what it was all about, so Tomoyo decided to her.

"Sure," Tomoyo smiled as she answered but not looking up from scribbling something in her notebook,

"Do you like Eriol or something?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at her friend, Tomoyo stopped writing and stayed silent for a moment and then started laughing hysterically.

"I don't get the joke," Sakura said confused as she mumbled what she had asked Tomoyo to see if she got what Tomoyo was laughing about.

"I am sorry I just find your question funny, I don't like Eriol, I don't even know him, I mean I do know him but it has been five years since I saw you guys, I feel like we just met," Tomoyo answered this time looking at her friend.

"Then what was so funny about my question?" Sakura asked still confused.

"Umm…I don't know," Tomoyo answered with a confused face.

"You are weird," Sakura said going back to her textbook.

"I know…Haha," Tomoyo replied trying to make an evil laugh.

(----------------------------------)

"So, who do you think is behind this whole note thing?" Syaoran asked Eriol the next day at school.

"Syaoran I already told you, remember," Eriol replied as he opened the locker in front of him.

"Really? When?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Yesterday in chapter two, you moron," Eriol answered.

"Ooh…" Syaoran said with a big O on his lips as if he was amused or something, there was a moment of silence and then Syaoran asked once again, "So who do you think it is?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHO I THOUGHT IT WAS, GO TO CHAPTER TWO AND YOU'LL FIND OUR DAMN CONVERSATION IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM!" Eriol shouted his faced turning cherry red.

"You yelled at me," Syaoran mumbled as he stared at Eriol.

"I am sorry Syaoran," Eriol said as he looked at his friend.

"But you yelled at me," Syaoran repeated.

"I said I was sorry."

"But you never yelled at me before," Syaoran repeated sticking his bottom lip out.

"I am sorry Syaoran," Eriol said hugging his friend.

"It's okay," Syaoran replied as he returned the hug, by this time everyone in the hall had stopped to stare, and they were staring at them with weird looks on their faces, the two friends stopped hugging real fast and fixed their clothes.

"Yeah just go to the chapter dude," Eriol said clearing his throat and closing his locker real fast.

"Um yeah dude," Syaoran said as he shook Eriol's hand and then they both yelled.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK WE ARE BEST FRIENDS," once again those words came out of their mouths, with them waving their hands in the air, everyone just looked at them like yeah sure you are.

"Goodbye dude," they both said going their own separate ways, even though they had history together.

Well everybody was in class taking notes, Eriol was mumbling some curse words under his breath, he was probably cursing about what happened before class because he sure was pressing hard on that blue mechanical pencil because it kept on breaking every now and then, something hit him on the head and he stopped writing and looked around, everyone was too busy writing and not paying attention, he looked on the floor and saw a crumpled paper her grabbed the paper and opened it, there was a stick figure on it and underneath it read "This is Bob." He read it and crumpled the paper and walked over to the garbage and dropped it in.

He went back to his seat and five seconds later another Paper hit him on the head.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he looked around, everyone in the room was just staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa can I help you?" Mr. Tereda asked as he turned around from the board.

"No sorry," Eriol apologized as he looked at the teacher up in the front.

Everyone went back to taking their notes, Eriol opened the piece of paper, there was another stick figure on it holding a knife and it read "Bob likes you." He once again got up and threw the paper in the garbage, he came back to his seat and continued taking notes when another note hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eriol yelled standing up from his seat, everyone gasped and stared at him with huge eyes.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa am I going to have to ask you to leave?" Mr. Tereda asked raising his voice.

"No, sir I am sorry," Eriol once again apologized and sat back down to and opened the note that this time had one stick figure caring a knife he read what is said underneath, "Bob likes sharp thing." He frowned and walked to the garbage and threw the paper away.

He came back to his seat and this time he was looking around, to see if anyone was going to throw something, when he was looking to his left a piece of paper hit him on the head.

"I AM FREAKING SERIOUS WHO EVER THREW THAT FREAKING PAPER BETTER FEE UP BEFORE I KICK ASS!" Eriol yelling his pale face turning red like a tomato, he was throwing punches in the air like a maniac.

"MR. Hiiragizawa I am going to ask you to step outside," Mr. Tereda raised his voice as he pointed at the door, Eriol got up and started walking towards the door he looked at Tomoyo who was smiling at him, he stared ahead of him and almost tripped over his untied shoelaces, he closed the window behind him and opened the note in his hand,

Which had two stick figures on it, one was running and the other was chasing the other one with a knife in his hand, and underneath it read "I suggest you run from Bob."

Eriol crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall angrily.

The bell rang and Eriol was standing at his locker and Tomoyo came up to him.

"Hey Eriol you left your textbook," Tomoyo said as handed him the heavy book.

"Thanks," Eriol said snatching the book from her hands.

"Are you okay, I mean you were acting kinda weird in class," Tomoyo said as she looked at him.

"Yeah fine."

"Are you mad at me?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"No…I am just having a bad day sorry," Eriol answered as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Okay, well see you in third," She shrugged as she left.

Eriol opened the book and another blue note fell out, he growled angrily and he snatched the paper from the floor and read the note, "Once you love someone, that person is forever a part of you." That seemed to calm him down a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took me a long time to update but here it is finally…_ RANDOM CH. 4 I am not as think… 

Eriol sat uncomfortably on his bed as he thought about the random letters that he has been getting.

"Is it Tomoyo, or am just exaggerating," he said to himself, he wasn't sure of what to believe anymore he looked over at his dresser and saw a light blue envelope with pink flowers in each four corners, he got up and went to pick it up.

"I don't remember this being here," he said to himself as he opened it, he grabbed the pink paper that was in inside the envelope and read it out loud to himself, "I am not as think as you dumb I am."

"Eriol that doesn't make sense," he heard a familiar voice come from the door.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around towards the door.

"I came earlier but you weren't home…so I just went to the garden you have a lovely garden," Tomoyo replied with a sweet smile.

"I see," Eriol said looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you okay because you look like you just saw a ghost or something," Tomoyo assured him.

"Oh no I am fine I was just thinking," Eriol answered smiling.

"So are you ready?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at him with a smile.

"Umm for what?"

"To go to Sakura's house," Tomoyo reminded him, "Oh you silly goose don't tell me that you forgot, you told me to come and pick you up so we can go together."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot," Eriol apologized as he put the letter in his drawer, and walked out of his room followed by Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked silently through the park, the beautiful dark sky was filled with lots of tiny shining stars accompanied by a full moon, every bench was occupied by a happy couple who seemed to enjoy the night away.

"So how did you like living on the other side of the world?" Eriol asked breaking the silence between them.

"It was fun, but I missed it here like crazy," Tomoyo answered as she looked at the sky.

"I know what you mean," Eriol replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tomoyo said as she stopped and looked to her right

"What is?" Eriol asked curiously stopping to look at Tomoyo.

"The night, it's so romantic," Tomoyo answered with a smile but not looking at him, Eriol looked towards where she was looking, there a small pond that was brought to life by the light of the moon that shone on it, fire flies that were flying around, the sounds of crickets people heard at night when the children's laughter was gone for the night.

"Yeah it's really pretty," Eriol agreed as he looked at Tomoyo.

"We should get going we are late," Tomoyo said laughing.

(-----------)

"There you guys are, I thought you guys were not going to show up," Sakura said as she opened the door to her house and hugged both Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sorry we walked kind of slow," Tomoyo replied.

"That's okay come on the movie is going to start in five minutes," Sakura rushed the two people to the living where everyone else was.

"Movie I thought we were all going to go out for dinner?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at everyone."

"Well we were but the guys are being cheap and wont buy us lunch so we are going to watch a movie on pay per view instead and eat some popcorn," Chiharu answered as she hit Yamazaki on the head with a pillow.

"Hey it's not our fault have you seen you guys eat not a pretty site," Syaoran said as he looked at the girls, "We'll have to do dishes to pay the order."

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Eriol asked as he sat next to Syaoran.

"Well since you guys are not going to take us out to eat we are going to watch the notebook," Sakura said evilly knowing that the guys didn't like that movie.

"But that's not on pay per view," Syaoran reminded her.

"I know, I rented the movie so you guys have to no choice but to sit and watch," Sakura replied with a smile as she put a bowl of popcorn on the small coffee table.

"This is torture right here," The guys complained at the same time as they put pillows on their faces.

"Ah put a sock on it I haven't even started the movie yet," Sakura said as she looked at the guys.

"We know that, we are just practicing," Yamazaki assured her, as Sakura started the movie, Midway through the movie Eriol gasped

"What happened?" Syaoran whispered as he looked at Eriol.

"Look," Eriol whispered as he showed him a piece of pink paper that he just found in his pocket.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Shh," All the girls said at the same time, Eriol signaled Syaoran to go into the kitchen.

(------------)

"I think it's another letter," Eriol assured him, "no I don't think I know it's another letter."

"Well what are you waiting for open it up," Syaoran pressured him.

"Okay, okay," Eriol said as he opened the letter and read it out loud but not too loud, "in every girl's life there is a guy she will never forget, and the summer when it all began."

"I know you think it's Tomoyo but I don't think it's her," Syaoran assured him.

"And I am telling you that it's her, today when we were walking she was being all romantic, and I found another creepy letter on my dresser today and she said that she was over my house earlier when I wasn't there how do you explain that, and now this letter she was standing right next to my jacket in my room, explain that to me," Eriol challenged Syaoran.

"I don't know it could be her, but who knows we should investigate or something," Syaoran said with a shrug.

"I am going to keep my eyes open from now on," Eriol sighed as he folded the letter and put it back in his pockets and the two guys went back to the living room to watch the movie.

_**(okay that's the end of this chapter sorry it took long to update I'll update later)**_


End file.
